


Blind Spot

by kijikun



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, Mpreg, Nesting, egg!preg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-11
Updated: 2012-03-11
Packaged: 2017-11-01 18:46:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 908
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/360053
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kijikun/pseuds/kijikun
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gabriel's acting weird and Sam's not paying attention.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blind Spot

Sam's first hint that something was off should have been when he caught Gabriel dragging the sheets they'd slept on the night before out to an old VW van in Bobby's yard. But there was an Apocalypse on and Sam -- okay Sam's an asshole boyfriend that doesn't pay attention.

Because seriously that shouldn't of been his first hint that something was off with the guy - angel he claims to -- well be fond of. He hasn't graduated to admitting to loving Gabriel yet, not even in his own head. Because he loved Ruby and look how that turned out so he playing to safe this time with his supernatural lover.

"Gabe's acting strange," Dean says to him point blank not long after the sheet incident. They're drinking beer watching a crummy 80s action movie on Bobby's tiny tv.

Sam's the aforementioned asshole boyfriend though and just shrugs. "He's probably just planning a prank."

And maybe Sam doesn't want to think about it at any length because things are easy with Gabriel. He makes Sam laugh, he's amazing in bed, and being with his has been easy. Sam doesn't need complicated, he doesn't want complicated.

Dean sighs and takes the beer out of Sam's hand. "No seriously, Sam. Haven't you noticed him acting strange?"

Sam stares at his brother blankly.

Dean gets this look like he's about to have to start talking about his feelings and it's giving him heartburn. "He's been stealing clothes. Mostly yours but hey, he took one of my Metallica tees."

"He's just bored and trying to mess with us," Sam protests.

Dean takes a long drink of beer. Sam's beer. "He's been eating full meals with us. That don't involve sugar!"

Sam shifting uncomfortably. "Dean..."

"The guy spends half is time in that van out in the yard. He's moody even for an archangel and --- " Dean throws his hands up in the air and looks at the ceiling. "You know what Cas, we’ll do it your way."

 

Sam opens his mouth to ask what the hell when Cas appears in front of the couch. He scowls at Sam; he's been doing that a lot lately.

"You Sam Winchester are being very stupid," Cas snaps. "My brother is nesting and you don't even notice."

"The hell?" Sam asks looking from Dean to Cas. "Gabriel's 'nesting'?"

Dean gives him a 'don't look at me' look.

"It's been almost two months and you ignore every sign," Cas continues, clearly infuriated.

"Uh, Cas, I didn't even know angels nested," Sam protests.

Dean crosses his arms over his chest. "Neither did I, but I noticed something was up with Gabe and I asked."

Sam sits their for a moment staring at Cas. "Nesting, like going to lay an egg, nesting?"

Dean stands up before Cas answers. "Go ask Gabriel yourself," he tells Sam pointedly and grabs Cas' elbow. "I'm calling the bed tonight."

Cas blinks owlishly at Dean, then tilts his head and grins.

Sam flees the room in self-defense.

Sam makes his way out the VW van Gabriel's holed himself up in. The side door to the van is closed, and Sam stands just look at it for a moment. He raises his hand to open it then lets his hand fall.

What's he even going to say to Gabriel? 'I'm sorry I didn't notice you?'

He's been so focused on keeping things with Gabriel causal and simple. He's been so busy making himself believe that's all he wants from Gabriel.

Sam swallows and rests his hand against the metal.

Once upon a time he'd thought about having a family. With Jess. He'd thought about them getting married, buying a house, and having kids. He'd told himself those dreams and chances died with her.

And now Gabriel is...

Sam takes a deep breath and knocks on the side of the van door.

It seems like a eternity before the door slides open.

Gabriel looks at him. Just looks at him with hard eyes. His mouth is set in a thin line. "Sam."

Sam gives him a tight smile. "Permission to enter the nest?" he asks softly.

Gabriel's eyes soften. "Take your boots off first."

Sam takes his boots off and crawls into the van with Gabriel.

The van has been lined with pillows and cushions. Near the rear of the van a circle of clothing and sheets. Curious Sam scoots closer to the circle. In the center of it is Sam's favorite hoodie that's been missing for a month.

Sam swallows hard and looks back at Gabriel. "I'm an asshole."

Gabriel snorts and folds his arms across his chest. "I won't argue with that."

Sam pulls his fingers through his hair. "So we're going to have an...egg?"

Gabriel looks away from Sam, eyes distant. "I don't know. I've never done this in a vessel before."

It suddenly occurs to Sam that Gabriel's scared. Because really this is Gabriel. He wouldn't let Sam get away with being so blind unless...

"I'm sorry," Sam says softly, shifting closer to Gabriel. "I -- I knew something with up with you, but it was easier to just stick my head in the sand. I'm good at that."

Gabriel smiles slightly. "Yeah, you are." He bumps his knee against Sam's. "I think I'll keep you though."

Sam smiles back and finds himself relaxing at Gabriel's words. He leans forwards and kisses Gabriel, then rests his forehead against Gabriel's. "Good, because I'm not going anywhere."


End file.
